


Longest Wait For A Speedster

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jesse is still on earth-1, Possibly some appearances by team arrow, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, speedster love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Jesse Quick is used to doing everything at lightning speed. But when she finds out that she is pregnant, she realizes that no amount of speed force can quicken the wait to meet their baby.Aka Jesse stayed on Earth-1 and lived happily ever after with Wally because that is what they deserved.I just want my speedsters to be happy (and have adorable little speedster babies).





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how canon this is, but I thought I remembered something in season 1 that speedsters can't really get pregnant. So yeah, whether it is canon of not that is how this story is gonna go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jesse stood in front of the mirror and stared at her wild expression. This wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't physically be possible. What was she going to do? Who could she go to for help? How would she tell Wally? Or her dad? How did this happen? This was never supposed to be a problem. 

 

Speedsters weren't supposed to be able to get pregnant. But when you take six different tests that all end in the same result, there aren't many other explanations.


	2. Two Weeks Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is starting to experience the symptoms of pregnancy, but she doesn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support you've shown on this story! I'm really excited. 
> 
>  
> 
> I got a beta!! dragonsoftheeast is an amazing person for offering to be my beta and help me with all my unorganized shananigans. Thank you so much dragons!

Jesse woke with a start to a horrible nauseating sensation. She sped out of bed and into the bathroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Due to her sudden movement, Wally was shocked awake, and he followed her into the bathroom, where she was still leaning over the toilet. He rushed over and helped hold her hair back from her face until she finished. 

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. She didn't get sick very often.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. That was really weird." He gave her a strange look. 

"I don't know what happened, I just woke up, and ran in here and started vomiting. I feel fine now," she explained. Her assurances were proven false when she turned back to the toilet and began retching again, even though there was nothing left in her stomach to come up. 

"How about you take the day off today, alright?" Wally suggested. 

"No, no, I'm good," she insisted. She gulped down air as she sat up from the toilet. "That was just weird, I'm fine. I'm done."

"No. You're staying here. Just, rest and get better. Call me if you need anything, and that means anything. I'll be here in less than a minute."

Jesse sighed, still feeling slightly nauseous and deciding that Wally was probably right. She nodded her head in resignation and walked back to the bed. He ran downstairs and quickly came back up with a glass of water, a packet of crackers, and a bottle of ginger ale. She smiled, making clear how grateful she was, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

"I love you, Jesse Quick."

"I love you, Kid Flash," she replied, and he dashed off, en route to S.T.A.R. labs. 

...

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when the S.T.A.R. labs team looked up to see Jesse zoom into the cortex, clearly feeling much better than Wally had reported. 

"Jess! What are you doing here?" He asked, rushing over to her. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Wally told us you were really sick this morning," Cisco commented. He gave her a once-over. “Clearly, that’s not the case.”

"It wasn't that bad,” She said, waving her hand dismissively. “And I feel way better now. I told you Wally. It was just a fluke thing. I'm totally fine."

He gave her a look that clearly showed his skepticism, but he didn't mention anything. She walked around to look at the computer Cisco was bent over. 

"So what's going on?" She asked, ready for action. Every movement seemed to scream a desire for combat.

"Nothing. The city is unusually quiet today." Caitlin informed her, shrugging. 

An alert popped up on Cisco's metahuman alert app just as Caitlin finished saying that. "Nope," he said, popping the p. "Spoke too soon. Robbery on 5th and 27th." 

Barry, Wally, and Jesse all suited up and flashed out of the cortex into the city. 

"You sure you're okay?" Wally asked Jesse while they ran to the crime scene. He couldn't let go of that feeling in his gut that something was up. 

She glared over at him, starting to get a little defensive. "I'm fine. You know I can take care of myself, right?" 

Wally got defensive right back, "Hey! You know I do, I was just—"

"Chill out, both of you.” Barry interrupted the two younger speedsters. “We're going out in the field now, it is not going to go well with you two arguing the whole time. That's how trouble starts." That shut them both up. 

It took them just about five minutes in real time to catch the criminals at the heist, but to them it seemed like hours. These metas put up a good fight compared to a lot of the others they had been facing lately. But three against two was never a very fair fight to begin with. Three speedsters tipped the odds even further to their side.

By the time they got back, they were all starving from their excursions, and though Jesse was aware that it was normal for her to feel a little faint when she was super hungry, she also knew that her stamina shouldn't have run out that quickly. It worried her a bit, but it wasn’t that drastic and no one else seemed to notice, so she tried not to give it another thought. 

Although Jesse joined in the celebrations and fun now, she knew somewhere that something really was wrong. 

Soon, her whole life would be flipped upside down, and there would be nothing she could do to stop it.


	3. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's speed stamina starts wearing off for no apparent reason and she faints out on the field in the middle of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one week after the last chapter, and one week before the events of the epilogue. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is not canon past episode 18 (Abra Kadabra) so Caitlin is still alive and Killer Frost is not yet back. She might show up eventually, but I'm not quite ready for that in this story.

The wind flying through her hair and across her face was all Jesse needed to sooth any troubles she would ever have. She knew that the speed force energy running through her veins was better than any therapy, doctor, or counselor. The only thing she needed more than speed was her friends. That she didn't have to look far for. 

Part of the reason she went out and fought for the city every day was that she knew that her friends had her back. Wally and Barry were always right there if she was in trouble, and Caitlin, Cisco and H.R. wouldn't allow any of them to do something stupid. 

They were a team. They always had each other's backs. 

After the weird nausea and sickness had continued for a few more days, Jesse had used Caitlin's lab to fix up an anti-nausea drug that her metabolism wouldn't burn through in five seconds. It had taken quite a few tries but eventually she figured out a formula that worked. 

She couldn't exactly be vomiting all over while saving the city. Or running away from other metas, in this case. These men seemed to have a vendetta against her, and they were wearing very high tech suits that could absorb her speed and use it to go fast themselves. 

"Jesse, turn left!" Cisco yelled way too loud through the comm. 

"Yeesh, Cisco," Jesse winced as she obeyed his command. "Not so loud. I'm not deaf."

"Sorry," he said a little more quiet. 

Caitlin jumped in with more advice, "If you phase through that wall directly ahead of you, then you should probably lose them. And Barry is on his way over right now, he should be there for back up any minute."

"Alright I'm on my way through."

The speedster phased through the wall in hopes of finding safety, only to find more suited men waiting for her on the other side. 

"Crap, guys there are more over here," Jesse said. "I'm just going to have to fight them off until Barry gets here." 

She turned around and caught the hand of a man in mid-punch, twisting his arm around his back in a move Sara Lance had taught her last time the Legends were in 2017. She took out three more guys before realizing how out numbered she was against these attackers. 

"Where the heck is Barry?" She shouted to her friends back at S.T.A.R. labs. "And where has Wally been this whole time?"

"I don't know where Barry is, but he has to be close by," Caitlin answered. "Wally is still in Coast City dealing with that meta who ran off there because they don't have any heroes of their own."

Jesse's stomach dropped as she began to feel her stamina fading and felt the extra strength from the speed force faltering far sooner than it ought to. Her world was spinning and her normally razor sharp focus was totally gone. She couldn't see straight and the men in the speed suits swam in her view. She barely saw Barry's lightning flashing in from the distance before she sank limply to the ground. 

"Jesse!" Barry couldn't believe the girl had just fainted in the middle of a fight. He pushed himself to his speed limit toward the fainted girl when he saw the armored men about to make sure she never woke again. 

He ran into the fight and and kicked the men to the ground before they realized he was even there. Barry picked Jesse up off the pavement and carried her back to the lab where he laid her right down on the bed of the med bay. 

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, and just at that moment Wally came skidding to a halt next the bed where his girlfriend was lying unconscious. 

"Jesse! What the heck did you do?" He yelled at Barry. 

"Me!? You think this was me!?" Barry shouted back. 

Wally took a second to think about what the question he really meant to ask was. "Sorry, I know it wasn't you. I meant what happened?" 

"Well there were all these guys in speed suits that were using the energy she gave off from running to give them speed of their own. And Jesse was fighting them, but there were more than we thought." Cisco began to explain. 

"I showed up for backup just in time to see her faint. She wasn't even hit, she just sank to the pavement," Barry cut in for his view of the story. 

Caitlin was already checking her heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen levels, and all her other vitals at this point. 

The young speedster's eyelids began to flicker open weakly. "Wally?" She croaked out. 

He rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "I'm here."

She smiled tiredly. "I can see that."

"What happened out there?" Barry asked, half angry and half worried that something was seriously wrong. 

"I don't know, I guess it must have been longer than I thought since I'd eaten anything," Jesse claimed, though she knew she had gobbled down three speedster protein bars before heading out into the field. 

"Well nothing in your vitals seems out of whack except that you're pretty low on oxygen. I suggest that you stay in here with the oxygen cannula for a few more hours just to be safe," Caitlin told her, not detecting the lie. 

The younger woman nodded, and Cisco, Caitlin and Barry all left her alone with Wally. He was the only one who could tell that she wasn't being totally truthful. 

"So you didn't have enough to eat, huh?" He prodded for the truth, but Jesse refused to give it, because she didn't know herself. 

"Yeah. I should start carrying protein bars around with me," she went along with the story she started. "So how did things go in Coast City?" 

"Don't change the subject," Wally insisted. "What really happened out there? You don't have to tell the others, but at least tell me."

Jesse sighed. "Wally, I honestly don't know. I just got super tired and everything was spinning all of a sudden and then everything went black."

"You need to get checked out. Throwing up randomly, fainting out on the field, it isn't normal, and it certainly isn't safe." 

"It really can't be that big of a deal. I'm just a little under the clouds. It'll pass."

"Under the clouds?" Wally questioned. 

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard that saying? It just means that I'm a little sick." Jesse explained. 

"Oh, well on earth-1 we say 'under the weather.'" Wally told her. 

"Under the weather," the woman tried the phrase out. "Not too bad." 

Wally leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, moving down to her neck and she laughed when his mouth got tangled in the tube of oxygen she was still connected to. Jesse unlaced the tube from around her ears and took it away from her nose; she tossed it over onto the small table at the side of the bed. 

"Caitlin told you to keep that on," Wally scolded. 

"Oh well. I was never one to follow rules anyway."

Wally laughed and climbed into the small bed with Jesse and they giggled as they squeezed in side by side but still not close enough for the two. Their laughs echoed through the halls of the lab as the speedsters kissed and closed the last of the space between them.


	4. Race You There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's speed starts failing and Iris gives her ideas as to what could be going on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry the summary sucks.

"Race you there," Wally challenged Jesse. 

That was a very common phrase around S.T.A.R. labs. The three speedsters were always challenging each other to contests: who could get to Big Belly Burger quickest, who could run through the lab while displacing the least amount of papers, who could run the longest without running out of fuel. They could come up with an endless number of competitions. 

There were a few of these contests that were shut down by the more responsible members of the team: who could phase through the most solid matter, who could go furthest back in time, who could carry the most people with them while running. Once in awhile something bad would happen. Barry would faint from loss of calories, or Wally would accidentally ran into the past, or that time Jesse ran so fast she got lost in the multiverse. It took Cisco a week to find her, and Wally was a total wreck the entire time. But despite these disasters, the three heroes never lost their competitive edge. 

In this instance Wally and Jesse were racing to their double date with Barry and Iris. 

"You're on, loser."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure that you're going to come out on top, Jesse Quick." 

"On your mark, get set, go!" 

The speedsters took off, zooming through the streets of Central City. They were neck and neck for a while, and eventually Jesse pulled ahead of Wally. She could only experience this triumph for a few seconds before she felt a tightness in her chest and a weakness, a fatigue, that she hadn't felt since before she had gained her speed. Wally zoomed ahead as she stumbled into an alley. It only took a few seconds for Wally to come running back to find her bent over, leaning heavily on the wall. They had to hide in the shadows because they were still in costume. What a sight they made! 

"You okay?" He asked worriedly, though it was pretty obvious, even to her, that she wasn't. She was doubled over trying to catch her breath, and her face was flushed. That just didn't happen to speedsters. 

"No," she gasped. 

"What's wrong? What happened? What can I do?" Wally started panicking, looking around for an attacker. 

"I— I can't— breathe," Jesse stammered. It took a minute of gasping for her to even partially regain her breath. 

"What is going on with you? None of this—the vomiting, the blacking out, this—none of this is supposed to happen to speedsters," Wally had his arm around Jesse's shoulders, helping her remain upright. After a few more minutes, she stood up and took a deep breath in and out. 

"I think I'm good," she said slowly. "Crap, we’re gonna be late now!" 

"You think I'm going to let you go now?" He asked incredulously

"Well Barry and Iris are waiting for us," She insisted, shaking her head and swallowing. "We can't just bail."

"Well you sure as hell aren't running there." 

Jesse gave him a look of pure annoyance and frustration. 

"I'm okay."

Wally leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm just worried about you," he whispered into her hair. 

"I'll have Caitlin check me out. I promise." She leaned up to kiss him and laced her fingers within his. "But we can still go to dinner."

"Fine. But I'm calling a cab." He changed them out of their costumes and pulled her by the hand out of the alley and along to the side of the street. They got into the cab that pulled up next to them and were silent the whole ride to the restaurant. 

The fastest couple alive was half an hour late. 

They found Iris and Barry's table and sat down opposite to the couple. 

"Dear god, I thought Barry was the one who was always running late. What took you guys so long?" 

"We had to take a cab," Jesse said with a pointed looked toward Wally. 

He glared back at her. While Barry and Iris shared a confused glance, they didn't comment or press for an explanation—it was fairly obvious that it was not a good topic for the other pair. 

They had just finished their dinner when the alert app on all their phones lit up. 

"Robbery in progress," Barry said. "We gotta go. Iris, I'll quickly run you home and then I'll meet you two at the crime scene."

"No, Jesse isn't coming. She can stay with Iris." Wally said quickly, without explanation. 

Jesse gave him a frustrated look again and replied, "I can deal with my problems myself."

"Okay, that’s great. But you are not going out for this."

"Fine," Jesse growled, but then her face softened as she acquiesced. "Whatever. Iris and I haven't hung out as just girls in way too long." She stood up and kissed Wally. "Be safe."

Wally, Barry, and Iris were all surprised by her sudden agreement. Barry and Iris still had no idea what was going on between the two speedsters. 

"I always am." Wally smirked just slightly.

The men left the restaurant and were seen flashing down the street through the window. 

"So am I allowed to ask why you guys took a cab here and why Wally won't let you go out in the field?" Iris asked. 

"Well, weird stuff has been going on with my body in the past two weeks. It started with me getting super super nauseous when I woke up, but then I’d be fine by mid afternoon. And then I blacked out during a fight. Neither Barry or Wally has let me out in the field alone since that. And then Wally and I were racing each other here and my speed practically gave out from under me. I slowed down a lot, and I couldn't breathe, even I have to admit it was really bad. Wally didn't want me using my speed after that, so that’s why we had to take a cab." 

"And you don't know what it is?" Iris checked again. 

Jesse suddenly got quite impatient with her. "Don't you think we would have done something about it by now if we did?"

"Apparently you're having mood swings too." Iris said, letting out a startled laugh. Jesse didn't find it funny and instantly started feeling bad for her sudden outburst. 

"Sorry, I'm just so frustrated because I'm used to being able to figure everything out, but now this came and there isn't anything that we can do."

"Have you taken a test?" Iris asked, assuming that Jesse had thought of it already. 

"A— A test for what?" Jesse stuttered. 

"A pregnancy test."

Jesse was taken aback. She certainly hadn't given it a thought. "I— I just kinda thought it was some sort of speedster sickness."

"It's no secret that you and Wally are..." Iris paused, searching for the right words, "doing stuff," she concluded. 

"Well you and Barry certainly haven't been very quiet either!" Jesse responded indignantly, trying to cover her embarrassment. She was horrified that it had been that obvious that she and Wally had gone that deep into their relationship. She figured that it would just be implied. 

"Yeah, you're right. We haven't." Iris chuckled to herself. "Oh well." Her face suddenly turned serious. "But really. Try it out. A lot of your symptoms match the early stages of pregnancy. It's worth a shot, since you can't figure anything else out about what's going on." 

A sick feeling came over Jesse as she realized the possibility that Iris was right. She had been under the impression that speedsters were not able to get pregnant, so she and Wally had never bothered with protection or birth control. But now that she thought about it, the symptoms were so closely matching that it was hard to ignore. 

"I'll try it," she agreed. Seeking respite, she asked Iris about her engagement.

The rest of the night was spent talking about other gossipy matters, such as Caitlin and Julian's new relationship, the latest from Star City, and details for the wedding. Jesse had a great night catching up with her friend, but the whole time she had the thought of pregnancy looming in the back of her mind. 

That night she stopped at a small store on the way home and Jesse secretly bought a few pregnancy test kits. 

Late that night, after Wally had finally fallen asleep, she snuck out of bed and followed the instructions on one of the packets. She couldn't, she wouldn't, believe the results of the first one, despite her knowledge of the accuracy of pregnancy tests. Perhaps it was different on this Earth. So she tried again. And again. And again. Until she had a long line of plastic strips lying on the bathroom counter screaming the unbelievable message.


	5. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse confides in Caitlin to help with her problem, and they discover something quite distressing for the young speedster. 
> 
> Aka Jesse finds out she is pregnant and starts freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! My beta is AMAZING!!! Thank you so much dragonsoftheeast!! 
> 
> Here's a link to their page, please check it out!!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsoftheeast/pseuds/dragonsoftheeast

Jesse couldn't move from her place in front of the mirror. Only stare at the strips of plastic lined up along the counter, each one identical . Each one spelled out dread in the speedster's heart. 

This couldn't be happening right now. This could not be happening. It had to be a mistake, but deep inside she knew it wasn't. She could not be—No, she wouldn't think it. It wasn't right. But all six of the tests screamed out to her, each displaying two pink lines. Her mind spun trying to make excuses and find loopholes to the situation. What was she supposed to do? These tests weren't the final say, they could be wrong. She would have to get checked by a doctor to be sure. Luckily, the S.T.A.R. labs team had its own personal physician. 

Jesse gathered the tests and tucked them in her pocket. She would throw them out somewhere else. It would not be okay for Wally or Iris or Joe —definitely not Barry—to find a bunch of positive pregnancy tests in their bathroom. Iris and Barry didn't live here anymore, but they were around often enough to find them easily and cause all hell to break loose. The girl took one last look at her reflection in the mirror and saw that her eyes were red and tear tracks were running down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she had been crying. She didn't give it a second thought. Her dignity came second; her only focus was getting to the lab. 

Thank god Caitlin was the only one still there. Jesse ran right into her lab, her speed thankfully holding throughout, and stopped in front of her desk. Caitlin looked up and smiled, but her face fell a little bit when she noticed Jesse's demeanor. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked, standing up and coming out from behind the stacks of papers.

"I need help.” 

“Anything,” Caitlin said worriedly. “What do you need?”

“Could you run a bunch of tests on me? Just see if everything seems normal?" Jesse asked, trying to be as vague about her situation as possible. 

"Uh, yeah. Is everything alright?" The last question came merely out of courtesy—it was extremely obvious that everything was not alright. 

"No.” She said, despondent. “But you can't tell the team anything about this. Not that you're testing me, not what you find, nothing."

"Jesse, what is going on? You're acting so strange."

"I think—" Jesse started and cringed when it came time to finally admit her fears. She gave in and realized that if Caitlin was going to help her she would need to know what was actually going on. She pulled out the six pregnancy tests from her pocket and laid them out on the table. "I think I'm pregnant," she admitted in a very small voice. 

Caitlin’s gaze shifted between the positive tests and Jesse's worried, on-the-verge-of-panic expression. "Umm, yeah. Come over here and sit on the bed. I'm not a specialist or anything, but I know how to do an ultrasound. I'll get my stuff."

Jesse did as she was told and ran her fingers through her hair, nearly tearing a clump of it from her scalp. Caitlin came back a few moments later, dragging a large machine behind her. 

"Lie down," Caitlin instructed and the speedster followed her instructions without complaint. Caitlin gently lifted the front of Jesse's shirt, exposing her stomach in order to apply the ultrasound gel. Jesse closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the problem at hand, but the strange cold feeling of the probe massaging the gel into her belly kept reminding her of what was happening. After a little while of the probe being moved around her stomach Caitlin stopped and held it over one spot. "Jesse." 

The speedster squeezed her eyes tighter, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if she never opened them, the issue would disappear. A freezing cold hand on her arm brought her back to the truth—that the darkness of the inside of her eyelids was not any type of solution. One eye opened slightly, and the second followed as she sat up a tiny bit to see the monitor. 

Caitlin's pale finger pointed to a small blob appearing on the screen. "That's a baby."

Jesse let her head drop back hard on the surface of the cushioned table. 

"Crap."

"Is it Wally? The father?" Caitlin asked, though she really knew the answer. The agitated look the younger women shot her caused her to back off. "Sorry, that wasn't really my business."

Jesse felt instantly regretful for being grumpy to her friend. Apparently, the pregnancy hormones were starting already. "No, it's okay. It’s Wally. It's not any big secret that we’re together. It's just—I thought that this was impossible. We never bothered to use protection or anything—we didn't think we had to." 

"Yeah. Once he knows, I'd like to run tests on both of you so maybe we can figure out how that happened. It’s supposed to be impossible."

"Well clearly it's not," Jesse mumbled. 

"As far as we know there has never been a pregnant speedster, so we're the pioneers here. There's a lot that we don't know about this whole thing."

"How different can it be from a regular pregnancy? I'm still a human, it can't be that far off," Jesse commented. “And I’m the only female speedster we know of, I’m always the pioneer.”

"Well, you're experiencing things that normal pregnant women don’t have to deal with, like losing speed." 

"And fainting while being chased by super speeding robot men," Jesse added under her breath. 

"We can figure out how to keep the baby safe, if that's what you're worried about," Caitlin tried to reassure the speedster. 

"It's not that, well partially, but—" Jesse's face crumpled. "I—" she couldn't figure out how to explain her emotions. 

Caitlin pulled Jesse into a comforting hug. "It's okay. Whatever you what to do about this, we will stand by you."

"It's not that, I just—" she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid. Of what might happen to Wally when I can't be out there. And if something happens and I need to be out there—what’s going to happen to the baby?"

"What about you? Have you thought about that?" 

"No.” She said shortly. “I couldn’t care less what happens to me, as long as Wally is okay. And the baby too, I guess."

"That isn't a healthy way to think."

"It keeps the people I love safe. And that's enough for me."

Jesse returned Caitlin's embrace and then laid back down on the bed to let the doctor continue to run countless tests on her still flat stomach. 

It was determined that Jesse was around nine weeks along, but not much else was discovered, because they didn’t know what to look for.   
The most prominent thing that Jesse found in herself was fear. Fear, anxiety, confusion. From what she knew, women were usually thrilled when they found out that they were pregnant. Jesse couldn't relate to that majority, but then again, little else in her life went that way either. Right now, all she could do was worry about the future.


	6. Baby Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has to figure out a way to tell Wally the news, and in the process a few more people find out as well.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Caitlin asked. 

The speedster simply shook her head. 

It had been a week since Jesse's official diagnosis, and currently, Caitlin was still the only one who knew. 

"You have to get it over with. Like a Band-Aid. You're ten weeks now, you're going to start showing in a few weeks."

"I know. I just can't figure how out how to do it. And—" she paused, unsure of herself. "I'm afraid Wally is going to be mad or something." She ducked her head away from Caitlin's gaze. Eye contact would be too much right then. 

Caitlin put a hand on the speedster's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Wally loves you, and no matter what happens he will stand by you. I can tell at least that much." She scoffed slightly. "I haven't had the greatest luck with boyfriends or fiancées, but Wally is the kind of guy who will stand by you through it all."

Jesse had never met Ronnie Raymond, the other half of Firestorm as well as the other half of Caitlin, but she knew the story of how he sacrificed his life to save the city from a singularity. And she also knew of how Caitlin had fallen for "Jay Garrick," only for him to turn out to be Hunter Zolomon, also known as the villainous speedster Zoom. It was pretty obvious by now that she and Julian were together, even if it wasn't technically official. So Caitlin actually did have a lot of experience with guys. 

"Thank you for everything," Jesse said. She smiled. "I think I have an idea for how to tell Wally." 

She walked out of Caitlin's lab and into Cisco's workspace. He didn't look up at her intrusion, so Jesse decided to wait, so as not to break his concentration. After a few minutes he finally looked up. 

"Hey there, Jesse! What can I help you with?"

"You cannot tell anybody about this, okay?" Despite her apprehension about this entire situation, she grinned.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"I need you to make a suit for me. Like—” she struggled to come up with the words “Kind of a cross between mine and Wally's." 

"Okay, for who?" Cisco asked, clearly confused by the random request. 

"For a baby."

"Why?" He looked at her quizzically, and she waited for him to figure it out. "Wait—are you—are you pregnant?"

Jesse let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah. I want the suit as a way to tell Wally."

Cisco had a moment. "Oh my gosh! That is adorable! Congratulations! We're going to have a little speedster babies running around the lab!"

Jesse quickly shushed him. "You and Caitlin are the only ones who know, I'd like to keep it that way for now. And it's baby. Just one. Not plural."

"Oh, sorry," he said a little quieter, but it was too late. The damage had been done. 

Barry ran into the room with a flash of his red lightning. "What's this about speedster babies?"

Jesse glared at Cisco, who only had an "Uh, sorry." to say for himself.

"Are you pregnant?" Barry asked Jesse, his voice low and a little frightening. Not at all like Cisco's excited babbling. 

Jesse's face grew solemn in response to his quiet rage. "Yeah, I am."

"What were you thinking?” he asked furiously. “So many things could go wrong with that. Did you consider the danger you might be in if any of our enemies found out?"

Something inside Jesse snapped. "I didn't plan for this! Caitlin is still trying to figure out how it happened. It was supposed to be physically impossible. Do you think we just went, 'Hey, we've only been dating for seven months, and we have a city that needs our protection, but let's have children! No! We didn't!"

Barry’s eyes widened. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm just trying to keep an eye out for you."

"And I understand that. Thank you. I'm going to get going. I'll see you all later." 

"I'll get that mini suit finished by the end of the week," Cisco said. 

"Thanks." 

She started to walk out of the room, but Barry grabbed her wrist and spun her around into an enveloping hug. "Congrats, Jesse."

"Thank you, Barry," she said, the tears that had brimmed up in her eyes displayed exactly what she felt in his protective but excited embrace. 

For all the secrets she had kept and lies she had told in the past week to cover her story, this moment gave her the final push she needed to go home. But she would need to hide the truth just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally finds out next chapter guys! I'm so excited!


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finds out, guys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the next episode, guys!! It's almost here!

True to his word, Cisco came to Jesse Friday afternoon with a tiny leather outfit of red and yellow. 

"Just as you asked. I pulled elements from both of your costumes," Cisco said. “Perfect mix of Kid Flash and Jesse Quick. Like the baby.”

"Oh my gosh, it's adorable!" Jesse squealed. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime. Are you going to give it to him tonight?" He asked, winking poorly. 

"Yeah, along with one of the positive pregnancy tests and an ultrasound picture. It doesn't look like much more than a blob, but it's still something." She grinned. “Can’t hurt to be thorough.”

"Little baby speedsters!" Cisco whispered, almost as excited as Jesse herself. 

"Speedster, not speedsters,” she reminded him, laughing. “There’s only one."

"Okay, there’s only one- for now. But I know that someday in the somewhat near future we will have multiple baby speedsters running around."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Cisco," Jesse said, although he was probably right. 

"Yeah, let's not rush things too much." Barry could not help but laugh at his friend's optimistic predictions, but as it turned out, speedsters really could have kids, so he figured that Iris and himself weren't far behind them. He crossed the room and enveloped Jesse in a warm, supportive hug. "Good luck, Jesse," he said. 

"Thanks," she said as she returned the embrace. They stood there together for a moment, trading their comforting speed-warmth through the contact. 

Barry pulled away and knelt down in front of Jesse's still flat stomach. "Hey there little guy," he said. "I’m your Uncle Barry, and you are probably the luckiest baby ever to be made. I already love you so much."

Jesse laughed. "Are you gonna be one of those guys? The kind that talks to the baby through my stomach all the time and makes it really awkward for me? You’re not even the dad."

"Yup. And I will not regret it at all because when he is born I will be his favorite," Barry boasted. 

"No. Way. I will be his favorite uncle and you all know it!" Cisco intruded. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He?" Jesse asked. "What makes you think it's a boy?"

Cisco and Barry both looked at her in disbelief, as if they were shocked she didn't already know. 

"We just do," they said in unison. 

"Um, yeah, we'll see about that. But in the meantime I should get going. Thanks for the costume!" She said to Cisco. 

Jesse left the lab with the small suit, a one of the positive pregnancy tests, and a blurry ultrasound picture of the blob that was developing inside her. She stuffed them all into her bag and ran through the streets. She took her time, going much slower than usual just to be safe. Fainting right then would not be pleasant.

Once inside the West's house, she carried her collection of stuff to the table where she arranged it as a little decoration for Wally when he got home. She looked at the clock. 

Seven. 

Wally was set to arrive home from patrol at 8 o'clock, so she had quite a bit of time to wait. Joe was out for the night with Cecile, so she was alone for the evening- hopefully. Joe better stay away for the night. She got some food from the pantry and settled onto the couch, trying to look on Netflix for shows that Earth 1 had that Earth 2 didn't. But she was too nervous thinking about what Wally would do when he found out to really to pay attention. 

Would he be happy? Angry? Upset? Annoyed? Excited? The terrible thought crept on her- would he leave her alone with their baby? 

"No," she said aloud, seeking to reassure herself. "He loves you, he wouldn't do that to you."

8 o'clock came and went, and Wally didn't arrive home, and Jesse started to worry. 

At 8:30 she put on a jacket and headed out into the chilly air, running at top speed toward S.T.A.R. labs. Perhaps not well-advised, but she was being irrational. Halfway there, she saw him running toward her on his way home. She ran right into him and the collision nearly knocked the wind out of both of them. 

"Where were you?" Jesse breathed after a few moments. 

"I got held up with some street gangs on patrol, I'm sorry to keep you up. Should have called you." 

She hugged him tighter. "I thought you weren't coming home."

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "I’ll always come home to you."

"I know," Jesse said, cheered despite the cheesiness. "It's just scary sometimes, when you're out there and I don't know what's going on."

"I know the feeling. Any idea when you’ll be back out with us?"

Jesse laughed nervously. 

"Come on," she said as she pulled him home by the hand. "I have to show you something."

“Um, okay,” Wally said nervously. “Sure.”

They arrived back at the house and Jesse gestured over to the place on the table where she had left her surprise. 

"That's for you, over there on the table."

For all of his speed, it took him a few minutes to process exactly what was waiting for him. He first held up the little suit, and looked back at his girlfriend, very confused.

"For me? I don’t think it’ll fit."

Jesse smiled and said, "Just keep looking."

He picked up the two remaining items, the ultrasound picture and the pregnancy test. He just stared at them for a long time, and Jesse began to doubt. Maybe he was mad. Maybe he’d just leave. 

He finally turned around with a look of realization. "You're—" he wouldn't believe it until she confirmed it. "Are you— is this yours?" He held up the picture and the test. 

"It's ours," she said nervously, still unsure of what was going through his head. 

He cautiously put the test and the picture back down on the table and wrapped her up in a suffocating embrace. 

Their lips met and Wally lifted Jesse up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed as Wally carried his girlfriend and unborn baby up the stairs and into his bedroom. The door slammed shut behind them and they fell into the bed together. 

Eventually, the two broke apart, gasping for breath, and Jesse and Wally both smiled. 

"You're going to make a wonderful mom," Wally whispered into the air between them. 

Jesse blushed and despite herself, tears of joy came to her eyes. "And you're going to make an even better dad."

"I love you," they said, somehow in unison, and they laughed, before closing the gap between their lips until they could hold their breath no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you saw the pictures of the funeral set leak, let me know in the comments who you think died. 


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Jesse tell all their friends about the baby.

Wally laced his fingers with Jesse's and squeezed her hand tight. 

"You ready?" He asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

It was the day that they were going to tell all their friends about the baby. Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry already knew of course, but they still had to tell Joe, Iris, H.R., and Julian. 

Hand in hand they walked into the lab, where everyone was talking about rumors of a new metahuman, who had moved the base of his crime operation to Keystone City in order to stay away from the speedsters and vigilantes of the bigger cities. 

"Hey guys," Jesse said as she and Wally went in front of the desk and stood in the place where Iris and Barry had stood to announce their engagement. "We, um. We have an announcement."

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin all smiled, both from excitement and happiness. 

All the attention was on them, and mustering up the courage, Wally finally blurted out, "Jesse's pregnant. We're going to be parents."

Iris squealed and immediately ran to her brother and her friend, nearly knocking them both over with an enthusiastic hug. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" She shouted. 

H.R. and Julian came over and hugged the pair as well, laughing happily. 

"I thought I'd be coming to your wedding before your baby shower, but you know you know, that's awesome!" The Earth-19 resident said, waving around his drumstick. 

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin congratulated the couple again, but Joe just stood where he had been and stared at them. 

"You're what?" He asked, and silence fell. The team turned and watched as the detective struggled to puzzle out his emotions. 

"Dad?" Wally's smile faded. "Are you okay?"

Joe forced a smile and gave hugs to the two speedsters. "Yeah, I'm just surprised. Congrats, you two."

While the team continued to talk excitedly, Joe pulled Wally aside. 

"You don't seem as happy as everyone else," Wally commented. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Joe said shortly, his disappointment obvious. "What were you thinking? Do you realize how dangerous this could be for Jesse?"

Wally frowned. "It wasn't planned, but yes. I realize that she could be in danger, but I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

"What about the baby?" 

"I'm not going to let him or her get hurt, I swear on my life."

"Good," Joe finally gave a reluctant, but genuine smile. "You make sure no one is gonna be hurting my grandbaby."

"Will do, Gramps," Wally laughed. 

"Nope. Pop Pop. I told Barry this years ago, my grandkids are gonna call me Pop Pop."

"Okay."

They went back to the celebrations, which had somehow obtained alcohol. Jesse, Wally, and Barry used to have shot races, but Jesse remembered that alcohol was bad for the baby, so she stayed away from the drinks. 

Wally eventually found his way over to Jesse and put an arm around her. 

"You ready for all this?" He asked her. 

"I hope so. Are you?" She replied. 

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything." He said, never having been more sincere in his life.


	9. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Jesse travel to Earth Two to tell Harry about his new grandchild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's finally here guys! You already know he's so pissed at Wally!!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Wally whispered as he and Jesse ran through the breech that Cisco had opened up for them. They had taken Joe and Iris' advice and decided to go tell Harry as soon as possible about their baby. The engineer followed them in, since he was their ride home from the parallel universe. 

"Good luck!" Barry called in after them, chuckling at the thought of Harry's reaction to the news. Hopefully Wally would come back alive, with no more than a few bruises from facing the wrath of Harry Wells the overprotective father. 

"You'll be fine," Jesse reassured her boyfriend. "I'll protect you."

"Oh, thank you," Wally said, half- jokingly, but then he leaned in and whispered, "I'm actually terrified. Your dad is going to be livid."

"Yup. He is," Jesse assured him, which did not help his nerves at all.

They reached Earth Two's S.T.A.R. labs, and they roamed through the crowded labs.

"Wow, your S.T.A.R. labs is really busy. I didn't really expect-- I guess I just thought it would be more like ours."

"Yup. Earth two lab is fully operational and producing new technologies everyday," Jesse said proudly.

"That's cool. I've always wondered what it would be like for the lab back home to be in business again," Wally said. 

They eventually found Harry in his own lab, hunched over a small gadget. 

"Hey, Dad," Jesse said, and Harry jumped, startled. 

"Oh hey! Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone," he said, gesturing vaguely at his cluttered work space before hugging his daughter. He turned to Wally coldly. "Hello, West."

"So, Dad," Jesse started cautiously. "We have something to tell you."

Harry looked at them expectantly. "Yes?"

Jesse took a deep breath and looked up into Wally's frightened eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Harry took a moment to process this, but his face turned into pure fury after a few moments. 

"West, what did you do to my daughter?" Harry roared. 

"Dad, please. Calm down," Jesse begged her father. 

"Like hell I'll calm down! This man's been rolling around in bed with my baby girl! Like hell I will calm down!"

"Dad, can you please, for me, just calm down. This is a decision that we made and while I know you want to protect me, I can take care of myself." She leaned over and whispered to Wally. "You might want to run off for a little while, until I can calm him down and talk some sense into him."

Wally shook his head. "I'm staying right here."

"I know you still see me as your little girl, but I have to grow up eventually. I love Wally. And I know that he loves me. I swear that I will be okay," Jesse tried to reason. 

Harry eyed Wally carefully, but finally decided to at least pretend to give into his daughter's request. At least for her sake- make no mistake, he was still furious with Wally and not quite sure he was ready for a grandchild. 

"Fine," he intoned. "But if anything happens to either her or the baby, you will wish you had never been born." 

"Yes, sir," Wally agreed, chuckling nervously. "I don't have any plans for my love or my kid to get hurt."

"Good." After a long and awkward pause he added, "Then in that case, good luck. Uh...congrats."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, my Jesse Quick."

The couple stayed with Harry on earth two for about a week before Cisco came by to vibe them back. There were several menacing speeches and threats, scaring Wally into agreeing with everything he said. It was quite amusing for Jesse, watching Wally squirm under Harry's watchful eye. He was too afraid to even kiss her.

By the end of the week, though he didn't show it, Harry had determined that Wally was a good enough man for his daughter and to be the father of her child. He was proud that one day he would be able to call Wally his son-in-law.


	10. Terms of Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse isn't quite sure she's ready to hang up her mask, even though she knows being out in the field is a threat to the baby.

"So, I'm going to assume that your visit went well?" Cisco asked as they crossed through the breach and back onto Earth One. "I mean, Wally seems pretty intact."

"Yeah, actually." Jesse looked up at Wally. "I thought my dad would get a lot angrier, at least punch Wally or something, but he was really chill. Almost too chill."

"Yeah, well maybe he's finally taking anger management classes," Cisco chuckled, and the couple joined him uneasily. They all knew that was extremely unlikely. 

The rest of the team met them in the cortex, and were similarly surprised by Wally's perfect health. 

"So he was okay with it?" Caitlin asked. 

"Well maybe not totally okay, but definitely more chill than we both expected." 

“Really?” Jesse frowned at her expression of shock.

"It really isn't like your dad to be calm about anything. Especially when it concerns you," Caitlin told Jesse sheepishly, and the rest of the team nodded in agreement. They were all glad that the visit had a pleasant outcome, even if it came as a surprise. 

 

"Well good for you then, at least you won't have Harry coming after you Wally," Barry laughed. "Just leave that to the bad guys."

"Speaking of that," Jesse started. "I think that I could still go out." She paused and looked around at the shocked and horrified faces around her. "Before you say anything, let me just—"

"No!" Wally cut in without letting her finish. "What are you even thinking? Something could happen to you or the baby! It isn't safe at all!"

"It wouldn't be anything major, just simple little fights," Jesse protested. 

"Jesse, there is no such thing as a simple little fight," Barry cut in, and the glare he received from the female speedster terrified him. 

"If there's a robbery from someone who isn't a meta—"

"In Central City?"

"Or a fire," Jesse continued, sending the death glare toward her boyfriend. "I won't go out for another speedster or-or anyone like Mirror Master or Top. I deal with enough nausea everyday without help from her." She let herself chuckle at that.

"Bottom line is no, Jesse," Wally said. "You can't be going out there and putting both yourself and our child in danger. I won't let you do that."

"And Jesse," Caitlin put in. "If any enemy, whether meta or not, finds out that you are pregnant that could mean a lot of trouble for you."

Julian nodded. "The child of two of the city's biggest heroes would attract a lot of attention, from both the good and the bad."

"If they capture you there's no knowing what they might do."

"But I can handle them!" Jesse argued. "I swear I'll be careful, I just need to help out there."

"You're missing the point!" Wally growled. "If a bad meta finds out that you're pregnant, then he or she is going to try to make sure you don't have the baby!"

Tears of anger and frustration were brimming in her eyes, threatening to pour down her face. "I know that. I just don't know if I'm ready to give up being a hero."

Barry see over and gave her a warm hug. "You'll always be a hero, Jesse Quick."

"Thanks, Bear." She said, returning the hug. "But please let me go out. At least until I start showing."

The whole room sighed and gave her an exasperated look. "Jesse—"

"Please," she begged, drawing out the word. 

"Fine," Wally agreed reluctantly, to the surprise of everyone else. "But you are not to go out without me and I am not letting you out of my sight at all."

"Thank you." Jesse was happy to agree with those terms. 

Joe crossed the room and wrapped her in a protective hug. "You better keep my grandbaby safe out there."

"Of course," Jesse promised. "I keep your son safe, don't I?"

Joe laughed. "Yes you do, Jesse. Yes you do."

The emergency alert popped up on the screen and Cisco ran over to see what it was. "Fire at the Central City Bank. You're up."

"Remember what we said, Jesse,"Caitlin shouted after the three speedster as they ran out of the cortex and out into the city. 

"We are going to regret this decision, aren't we?" H.R. said, waving his drumstick around in his hand.

"Yes," Joe agreed, surprising everyone. "Yes we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	11. Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's morning sickness only gets worse as she progresses through her pregnancy, but the tiny bump that has appeared on her stomach reminds her that it will be worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and waiting for me to update! I am ALMOST done with school, and will hopefully be updating this, Tales, and Wounds(mcu) a lot more, as well as posting a lot more one shots. I can't wait!

It had been four more weeks since Wally and Jesse had returned from Earth Two, and since they had made the pact for Jesse to continue in the field. Out of her first trimester, Jesse was hoping that the morning sickness would vanish, like she had read online, but she had no such luck. If anything, it had gotten worse, and the formula she had whipped up when she first started no longer had an effect. But it was on and off. Some days she would be totally fine, others she could barely leave the house. 

"Who on Earth— any Earth, decided to call this 'morning sickness'?" She groaned to Wally as they sat together on the floor of the bathroom in the West's house. At three in the afternoon it was well past the time of 'morning' sickness' and Jesse still could hold nothing down. "That is such an inaccurate name."

Another wave of nausea washed over Jesse and her face paled. 

"Jesse? Are you okay?" Wally put his arm around her shoulders and caught her in time to keep her from slumping to the floor in a dead faint. "Jess, get up! Wake up!" 

Wally, true to form, panicked, picked her up in his arms and ran faster than had ever gone to S.T.A.R. labs. 

"Caitlin!" He screamed when he got inside. "Caitlin!" 

"What, Wally?" She sounded annoyed, but when she looked up and saw Jesse, still unconscious, lying limply in his arms she sprang into motion. 

"Lay her down, I'll get an IV line, you tell me what happened."

He told her the story as clearly as he could, but half of it came out in speed talk. She nodded and quietly got Jesse hooked up to the fluids and monitors, understanding enough to get the gist. 

"She is probably not getting enough of the nutrients she needs to keep going on," the doctor diagnosed. 

Wally's face paled. "Is that going to hurt the baby?"

"No. The body's natural instinct is to provide the baby with everything it needs before itself," Caitlin explained. "If she is supplying the baby everything it needs, throwing up most of what she has left, and burning through whatever else with her speedster's metabolism, than she would have almost nothing left for herself."

Wally didn't seem convinced that it was as simple as that. "So the baby is okay and all she needs to do is get over the morning sickness and eat more?"

"Yeah, there isn't really much else we can do. She should stay here in the lab so we can still administer the extra fluids that she needs to keep up." She shrugged. "It's not like she is going to be going out in the field anymore, so at least we have that."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked. "The bargain was for her to stop when she started showing. She'll have all our heads on sticks if we keep her in here before then."

Caitlin smiled and lifted Jesse's shirt away from her stomach. Wally gently ran his hand over her normally flat and toned belly, where the tiniest curve had just begun to push outward. A huge grin appeared on his face. 

"That's our baby," he whispered softly. 

"What's that?" 

He looked down to Jesse's drowsy eyes staring up at him. 

"How you feeling, Jess?"

"Tired. And nauseous. And— oh god, I need to get to a bathroom." She clamped a hand over her mouth and Wally dashed off and came back with a bucket just in time for Jesse to retch her empty stomach into it. Wally and Caitlin both helped hold her hair away from her face and rubbed her back comfortingly. 

After a few minutes her nausea subsided, and Caitlin left them to talk. 

Wally took Jesse's hand in his own and brushed it over her slightly rounded stomach. Her eyes widened in excitement and shock. 

"How did I not notice that?" 

"You were a little busy saving the city and retching your guts into the toilet."

Jesse laughed. "True." She leaned forward and kissed Wally hard on the lips. 

He returned the action at first, but pulled away when he remembered that they needed to discuss their past agreement. 

"You know what this means, right?"

She nodded sadly. "I still don't want to let it go."

"You can be a hero from behind the desk or on the other end of a microscope." 

She looked down at her barely noticeable bump and smiled. "She's going to be adorable."

"It's a girl, huh?"

"Definitely. Haven't you heard of mother's intuition?" Jesse laughed. 

"I guess we'll see in five months."

"I guess so."

Wally climbed into the small bed of the med bay and Jesse rested her head in his shoulder. 

"This seems like the longest wait ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and if you have any requests or recommendations for the future of these two adorable speedsters.


	12. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Wally discuss moving out of Joe's house and into an apartment of their own.

"Sharp left onto Main Street, Wally!" Jesse shouted into the comm. Wally obeyed, running into the path of yet another idiotic criminal. 

"Man, you'd think that these people would find another city where they could rob banks in peace," Wally grumbled as he dropped the crook off at CCPD and ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs. He ran right to Jesse and crouched down so he was at eye level with her belly. 

It had been two weeks after the bump had became apparent, and it was growing more and more obvious that Jesse was expecting every day. 

"Hey, little kiddo," he laughed. "How's your day been?"

"Well she hasn't made me barf my guts all morning, so I'd say she's doing alright," Jesse answered for the baby. 

Wally stood up and kissed Jesse lightly. 

"You ready to go home?" He asked, and she nodded and took his hand in hers. 

They went into the parking lot and got into an old car that Joe had loaned them. They decided it probably wouldn't be the best thing for Jesse to be taking too much energy from the speed force, and and although she was frustrated with not being able to use her powers, she agreed. 

The drive back to Joe's house was mostly silent, until Jesse spoke up. 

"Do you think we should find our own place?" She asked, out of the blue. 

"I've actually been thinking about that," Wally confessed. "I'd love to, and it makes sense with us starting a new sort of life. But I'm not sure about how we would get the money for it. Neither of us has an actual paying job."

"You really don't know how S.T.A.R. Labs works, do you?" Jesse asked with a laugh. 

"What do you mean?"

"When Barry beat the Eobard Thawne, he left him all of S.T.A.R. labs and its money to him and the team. That includes all the money from patents of all the licensed technologies." She told him. "That's where Caitlin and Cisco get their salaries. How did you think they paid their bills?"

"So we could just use that money? Are you sure that would be okay?"

"We would have to ask Barry, but I'm sure that would be fine. It's not like either of us really has a chance to make our own money. He would understand."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. I mean, he used some of that money for his and Iris' loft. And besides," she added with a laugh. "He would do anything for the baby. He's caught the baby fever."

Wally laughed as he pulled into the driveway of Joe's house. "That he has. I won't be surprised if he and Iris will be making their own announcement pretty soon."

"Eh, give them at least until after the wedding. Not everyone is as careless as us," Jesse said. 

"That most certainly is true," Wally agreed. "But this is the best mistake of my life."

Jesse smiled at him. "Yes, I definitely agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty short and fluffy, but it's about to get really crazy! Be prepared.


	13. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash gets some visitors from another Earth, and they take something very important.

It had been over a month after they had decided to move out of Joe's house when they finally found a place. It was a loft, like Iris and Barry's, just a little smaller. They both knew that they would spend most of their time at S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris and Barry's, Joe's, or out on the streets anyway, so they didn't mind having a small space.

They had had a very small baby shower the week before in the speed lab of S.T.A.R. Labs. Only Iris, Caitlin, Cecile, and Jesse were there. They were trying to keep the pregnancy on the down low as much as possible. The few people who were there had gotten a crib, a car seat, and a carrier that strapped around Jesse's or Wally's chest. "So you can take the baby running with you!" Iris had said. 

Now they moved the things for the baby, a bed, and a couch into the loft and set up their new home. 

"I can't believe all my kids are moved out now," Joe said as he and Wally lugged the couch into the room. "It's going to get lonely in my house."

"Don't worry," Jesse laughed. "We'll visit a ton. And we'll all be at S.T.A.R. Labs most of the time."

"I guess that's true. But you better bring my grandbaby over to see his Pop-Pop all the time."

"Oh we will."

At the end of their moving day, a msssage from Cisco popped up on Wally's phone. 

"Cisco needs us back at the lab. Says it's an emergency." 

"Well we'd better go now then," Jesse said, about to run off.

Wally stopped her from zooming out the door. "You aren't supposed to use your speed."

"It's fine once in a while, and this is an emergency. Let's go!" Jesse insisted. 

Wally grabbed Joe and followed Jesse out of the loft and to S.T.A.R. Labs. They found Barry, Iris, Cisco, Julian, and Caitlin standing in the breech room in front of a glowing portal. 

"Where is it from?" Joe asked. 

"Better question: who is it?" Wally said. 

"We don't know. That's why we called you," Julian answered. 

All of a sudden, the breech began shooting out people. No one recognized any of them, except for Jesse. She knew each and every one of them. They used to work for her father at the labs on Earth-2, until they banded together and started a protest after the particle accelerator explosion. They developed the ability to copy the powers of any other meta. 

"Ahh," one of them exclaimed happily. "This is the right universe. We found you, Wells."

"What do you want?" She asked, stepping forward. Wally pulled her back by the hand, but she kept going. "I said, 'what do you want?" She repeated. 

"We know that you are Jesse Quick. We want you," one of the men said. "And it seems that you have an additional someone that we can take." At first they Jesse thought that hey meant Wally, and then she realized with horror that he was talking about the baby. 

He reached out and before any of the speedsters could react, he touched Jesse's arm, straightening out and vibrating with the speed force surging through him. He reached out and grabbed Wally's arm as well, feeling the buzz from the powers of two speedsters running through him. 

The man yanked Jesse out of Wally's grasp and ran off through the breech with her. Wally and Barry tried running after, but the breech closed, pulling all the men back through. Wally grabbed one before the portal sealed. 

"Where is she?! What did you do with her?!" He screamed. 

The man just laughed. "Oh boy, wouldn't you like to know." He bit open a cyanide capsule in his teeth. His mouth filled with foam and his lips turned up in a shape that was half grin half grimace. "Good luck with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here comes the angst!!


	14. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally goes crazy with Jesse and the baby missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sent his over to my beta awhile ago, but I don't think it was looked over. I'm just going to post it now because I feel bad making people wait.

"What do you think? Speed Iron? I think that's pretty good. Or maybe Iron Legion," Cisco debated to himself while typing furiously at the computer. 

"Can we please stop worrying about what to name them and just find these people?" Wally yelled, his panic momentarily lashing out. 

"I'm sorry, thinking of names helps me stay calm. Because really, I'm kind of panicked right now."

"You're kind of panicked?" Wally flipped. "My girlfriend and unborn child are out somewhere in the multiverse, in the grasp of a group of enemies. I am about to lose my mind!"

"Sorry, man," Cisco mumbled, typing faster. 

"Any way we can get any help from our friends in Star or National?" Wally asked, running to meet Barry in the entrance of the cortex. 

"I talked to Oliver. He doesn't even know if any of his team is alive."

"Wait, what?"

"Apparently it's a really long story, but they were all trapped on an island and the entire thing blew up. Only Oliver and his son made it off, as far as he knows."

"Oh my gosh."

"What about National on Earth-38?"

"I couldn't get through to Kara yet, but I talked to her sister at the DEO, and she said she would keep a look out."

Wally ran a hand over the top of his head. 

"How could I have let this happen?"

"Hey!" Barry jumped in. "You are not going to blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could do to stop it, but we will figure out a way to get Jesse back and that you can help with and contribute to. So you are going to have to do that now."

The worried father nodded his head in understanding and sat down, trying to calm himself. 

"I'm sorry, it's just, you know, Jess is out there, and the baby, and I don't know what I would do if—"

"Just don't think about it. We are going to get them," Caitlin reassured him, adding at the end, "both of them."

Iris took Wally by the hand and lead him away from the cortex. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling back. "I need to help! I need to find them!" 

"You won't be able to do anything in this state. You need to rest and give yourself time to process, calm down, and rest," Iris whispered to him, grabbing his arm and yanking him roughly out into the brightness of the city sky. "Chill out. Take an hour, maybe two, and just do something mindless. Work on unpacking the apartment so that it will be all ready when we get Jesse back."

Wally nodded, and Iris watched him as he slowly walked down the street toward his and Jesse's new apartment. 

When Wally got there he walked up the steps to their room and went inside, wandering aimlessly around the small loft. He found himself inside the baby's room, where an open box lay on the floor, containing the pieces of a wooden crib that was waiting to be put together. 

Kneeling by the box, Wally tried to piece together the polished wood as the directions instructed, but it was too much. The place where his child should be laying in just four months screamed a reminder to him that the baby might never get to sleep in the little bed. May never know his or her mother or father. That Wally may never get to meet his child, or see his girlfriend again. Even if they came back, what shape would they be in? Tears streamed from his eyes, and he curled up in his and Jesse's bed, running his fingers over a soft cotton blanket that they had bought for the baby, eventually crying himself into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


	15. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's pov, in captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my beta hasn't been getting back to me lately, so idk if they are still up for editing, and this chapter is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Sorry upadates are so sporadic.

Jesse opened her eyes to find herself strapped down to a bed, the room around her cold and dark. 

Her first thought was of her baby, but a small kick that rumbled against the inside of her stomach reassured her that the hold was safe. She tried remembering where she was, and the events that brought her here came flooding back. The breechers, and then blacking out as they pulled her through their portal. 

She tried fazing out of the straps holding her down, but then remembered that she was on a different earth, the frequency of the vibrations were different. That narrowed it down to infinity minus three, because she had learned to vibrate at the frequencies of earths 1, 2, and 3. 

"What do you want with me!?" She shouted to her captors, who were no where to be seen, though she knew they were somewhere nearby. 

"Originally, we wanted to study you to increase our speed and power on our earth. But now we have found a greater chance," a voice sounded through a speaker somewhere in the room.

"And what is that?" She asked to the air, fearing the answer. 

"Well now that we see you are going to have a child, we will keep you here until it is born and take it. We ran some tests while you were unconscious, she will definitely be a speedster."

"So it is a girl?"

"Yes. And once she is born you will be sent back and she will be raised as our soldier. Our weapon."

"No!" 

"Yes!" The voice laughed over the speaker. "There is nothing you can do, and your team will never be able to find you in time in the vast world of the multiverse."

Jesse shook her head, struggling against her bindings, tears streaming down her face. A few more faint kicks hit against her womb, and she realized with her stomach dropping that that was the first time she had felt the baby kicking. 

This was supposed to happen with Wally by her side. She was supposed to squeal with excitement and grab his hand to press it to the spot where their child was moving inside her. 

This wasn't supposed to happen with her captive, tied down in a dark room, far away from her friends and family. 

"Don't worry, baby girl," she whispered through her tears. "They will find us. Daddy, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, Aunt Caitlin, Uncle Cisco, your PopPop and Grandpop, and HR. They will come for us," she reassured both her baby and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in Options earlier today, I'm sorry to say that unless I get another chapter done in the next few days (which probably won't happen because I really need to update my other fics) then this might be the last chapter for a little while. I'm starting high school next week, and I'm playing water polo and I'm in marching band, so I won't have as much free time as usual. I'll update as much as I can, but just so you know it might not happen very often. As soon as water polo season is over I'll be more free to write, because I don't play another sport until spring.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay hey guys. It’s been over a year since I’ve updated this fic and I’m so so sorry. Freshman year of high school hit me like a truck. I played two very involved and time consuming sports in fall and winter, joined a new orchestra, and was in all honors courses. Also I developed an eating disorder and spent the end of spring and my summer recovering from that bitch so my life has been a total mess for the last year and I just haven’t found the time or motivation. 

So school started up again and luckily for me I have a relatively easy first semester. I’m still doing water polo right now, and I’ve started running as well, but I’m a little more used to balancing my schedule at this point. 

I want to start writing again to help my anxiety (it’s helped in the past) because that’s been getting really bad again and I don’t want to go back on another downward spiral. So I figured I’d start with working on this one. The first couple of updates will probably be slow while I get back into the swing of writing again, but I’m going to do my best to keep this up. 

Just thought I’d let you all know what’s been going on and apologize for keeping you all waiting. Hopefully there’s still some interest for this. Look for an update by the end of next week!

—Lana

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss Jesse and I want her to come back to be with Wally for good.
> 
> This was really short, but it was just the epilogue so the other chapters will be longer than this.


End file.
